


ichor

by dogf1ght



Series: honor among thieves lets the wicked rest still [2]
Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was there again, the red-headed boy. It was just, this time there was another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ichor

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who can name where the title was used before in a previous fic i posted gets a video of me dancing to fairly local in the debate room at my school
> 
> anyway

This place smelled like a hospital, but it’s not like many people would make it out of there alive. Due to the amount of people who got sick, most nurses just killed them off to save time and resources. It was mostly an easy way out for lazy nurses and tired doctors.

Got a cut? You mysteriously died of blood loss.

Got a cold? Boom, suddenly you got pneumonia and stopped breathing within 24 hours of being admitted.

Punched in the face and need some pain killers? Oops, you overdosed. What a shame.

Luckily, Tyler wasn’t sick, he just needed a pass to get off from gym due to him being underweight. His mom didn’t want him dying, and even the teacher recommended he go see a doctor to get a pass off. (It was mostly because Tyler once got winded running down 12 stairs, but whatever. Life goes on.)

While he and his mother were waiting in the stark white, bleach-sceneted Holding Room (take a guess as to what that was named after), a red warning signal came up again over the monitors. It was the same rebel that came up on a poster last week in the market. This time, though, the boy has a name under him rather than just letters, which practically yelled at Tyler like it was an angry dog, barking at him while he walks home from school.

“RIOTTKINK,” it read. “WANTED FOR THE THEFT OF INFORMATION ON REBEL CAMPS. LAST SEEN AT GEN 10, AROUND 20 MILES SOUTH OF THE LAST CACTUS SIGN. IF YOU HAVE INFORMATION ON THIS MAN, PLEASE CONTACT,” that’s when he stopped watching. Mostly because staring is extremely rude, but also because his eyes hurt from Riottkink’s hair. The bright redness of it all hurt Tyler’s eyes, especially since he’s been surrounded by white fucking walls for the last three hours and the only thing that caught them again was the other rebel that popped up on the screen. 

Her hair was void of all color, the blonde showed the natural state for the majority of Treateds’ hair. Her eyes blended in with the pale hair, and her tattoos were a stark contrast to the paleness of her aura. Her lips were curled up into a snarl, and she looked like she was posing, just like Josh was.

However, the two looked nothing alike. Josh’s eyes were rancid with apathy, like he didn’t care he was being pictured and arrested. However, the girl’s eyes said, Watch me, I’ll do it again. As if she was testing the “no staring rule,” and the government.

Her name flashed across the screen, but this time the warning seemed more passive. “Arsonick. Wanted for selling india ink. If you have any information on how we can acquire these stolen goods back into our systems…” 

Tyler’s brain blanks out again. Were the people partners? Did they both belong to GEN 10? Was Tyler going to have to run a mile tomorrow during gym? His head spun with questions as he was called in for his appointment. 

“Come on,” his mother said. “And try to keep looking like you’re going to pass out. Maybe you can even get out of the whole semester, rather than just the next week.”

She pats him on the back as they walk through the doorway together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda unrelated but if people are gonna actually read it I was gonna work on a debate centered fic based off this cute af 1A at u of m last weekend
> 
> also if y'all want this to continue just let me know this is mostly to help me get into the mood for my world building class


End file.
